


Just Dance With Me

by pretty_ok



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Assertive Judy, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slick Nick, Slick Nick is similar but not the same as badass!Nick, Sweeter than cotton candy except for the characters saying fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/pseuds/pretty_ok
Summary: Clawhauser finally convinces Judy to go out clubbing, but she's not having a great time. That fox over there is pretty good looking though...





	

Judy lifted the glass to her muzzle. The cool, orange liquid flowed into her throat, only burning a little. They’d even managed to cover up the after-taste with the sweet flavoring. She placed the carrot margarita back down on the high table.

_Ugh. What am I doing here?_

Judy had finally let Clawhauser convince her to go out to a club with him and a few friends. Clawhauser was now off dancing energetically while the two bison and the wolf he had brought along hooted and hollered. It was not that she disliked any of them, but she felt out of place with the large mammals.

_Not like that’s any different than work. Ugh._

She took another deep draught from the large glass. This club apparently didn’t have rabbit-sized glasses. At least she wouldn’t have to fight her way back to the bar to have the privilege of drowning her sorrows in tomorrow’s regret. She fidgeted with the tight, low-cut top and miniskirt.

_Why did I agree to let Clawhauser dress me? I should have known this would happen._

_“Oh, Judy, you just need to find a nice man, or woman, if you’re into that. Okay, man, I get it. Then you’ll be so much less stressed. Trust me, it’ll improve your work life immensely.”_

Despite the earful she had given him for that, she had still showed up. She looked out across the room.

_He’s still there._

Just then the fox she had been eyeing looked up, meeting her gaze for a moment before averting his eyes. His tail gave a bashful little twist which Judy missed as she furiously looked back down at her glass.

_Shit, he saw me!_

_What must he think? He’s probably telling all his buddies about the silly bunny checking him out._

_What am I thinking? A bunny and a fox?_

_Well, he is handsome. For a fox._

* * *

 

Nick looked away from the bunny across the club. He shuffled nervously, causing the ram next to him to laugh.

“That bunny’s really into you, Nick. Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“You’re crazy, Ronny. Clinically insane. A fox and a rabbit? Good one. Ha. See, I’m laughing.”

“And you’re apparently into her too. What happened to the cool and collected Nick I know?”

“Oh real funny, Ronster. But seriously, I don’t see you hitting on wolves. Ya know why? Cuz that’s _fuckin’ weird.”_

“Suit yourself. You stand here awkwardly and nurse that piss you call beer. Meanwhile, I see a pretty little number with my name on it.”

Nick watched his friend stroll off towards a gazelle only slightly less curvy than the singer. Finnick was already off in some back room.

_I gotta get him to introduce me to the owner some day._

The two other mammals he’d arrived with, a fox and a hyena, were off grinding on other members of their respective species.

 _Look at me._ **_The_ ** _Nick Wilde, the coolest mammal in Zootopia, the guy who’s already fucked half the girls in this club, and I’m standing here alone, all ‘cuz of some stupid bunny._

He looked back at the bunny. She was still staring into her drink, lost in thought.

_She is beautiful. For a bunny._

_Snap out of it, Wilde. Look at those vixens over there. Just grab Clarice, or have her tell the rest about how good you were._

_But they don’t have grey fur and beautiful lavender eyes._

_You’re a lost cause._

The voice he’d been hearing, which he just realized was his impression of Finnick, receded, leaving him to observe the rabbit in peace. Abruptly, she took a large gulp of her drink, then pivoted in her seat to face him, slid off it onto the floor—only a little unsteadily—and began walking towards him.

* * *

 

_Fuck it. What’s the worst that could happen? The stupid fox says no and I go back to my life? Fine._

Judy brought the wide glass to her lips, quaffed a hefty amount of the liquid, and slammed the glass back down on the table. She turned to face the fox, smirked a bit when she found him staring directly at her, and slid off the stool.

_I don’t think he’s going to say no._

A little Clawhauser appeared in her mind’s eye.

 _“Go, Judy! Go, Judy! Go, Judy, go!”_ it chanted enthusiastically.

She noticed the music change, and she began to sway her hips to the beat as she walked. She thought she saw the fox’s jaw drop half an inch before he caught himself. He was still staring at her wide-eyed when she reached him.

“So Mr. Fox, will you let me have this dance?”

“I- I- well… uh… yes!” he stammered. He cringed momentarily before his ears perked at the sound of her laughter.

“Well don’t just stand there, come on!” She bounced away to the middle of the dance floor. Nick attempted to catch Ronny’s eye, but found him muzzle-deep in the gazelle’s mouth. He shrugged, finished his beer, and left the empty glass on a nearby table, following her into the press of dancing mammals.

_Let’s try to not fuck this up._

“So how’s this gonna work?”

“Whadda ya mean?” She cocked her head up to look directly at him.

“Just that. I’m twice as tall as you.”

“What, have you never been with someone of a different species? Some evil home-wrecking fox you are. Just dance with me!”

 _Well that was smooth as a cheese grater,_ Nick thought _._

He began to move along with the beat in the time-honored manner of foxes, swaying back and forth while circling his paws around each other like he was trying to wrap one in tape. His tail swished close to his feet to avoid getting stepped on. _That_ was a lesson he learned early in his clubbing career.

Judy, meanwhile, was giving it her slightly-tipsy all. The bunny was bouncing all around, hips gyrating, arms pumping, and a giant grin on her face. Her tail twitched happily as she slowed to face the smirking fox. As the music began to change to a slower song she hopped forwards to close the distance between the two.

His expression remained constant when she grabbed his arms and draped his large paws around her shoulders. She leaned in against him as they began to move together. Her arms wrapped around his torso while she breathed in his musk. It was certainly unlike any buck she’d been with. It smelled almost dangerous, but she figured that must just be the paw of instinct stretching out from the depths of her brain, attempting to warn her of the ancient peril that she held in her arms.

She felt his paws begin to move, stroking over her shoulders and flanks. She moved hers to do the same. In a moment of impulsiveness, she moved down to give his butt a squeeze. She liked the little flinch that shot through him, feeling all the predatory muscle coil and then uncoil. Then his paws were under her armpits, and she was being lifted into the air. When they were at equal eye-level, he spoke.

“You might want to know what you’re getting into before you tempt me, Bunny.”

“Oh, really? And what should I be so worried about?”

“Have you ever been with a pred before?” She looked a little sheepish. He gently lowered her back to the floor.

“No… but there’s a first time for everything, right?” She perked up at the end.

“Maybe, but how do you feel about these?” He leaned forward and opened his jaws wide, baring his teeth. His eyes fixed her with a hungry glare. Judy stared directly into the maw that had consumed so many of her ancestors. She was both terrified and fascinated, unable to look away. She examined his teeth: small ones in front, flanked by huge canines, really more like fangs than teeth, followed by pointy molars running the length of his long snout. When he closed his mouth and stood back up she felt her heart rate drop, but she wasn’t sure if the feeling was relief or disappointment.

_Why am I trying so hard to scare her away?_

_Better now than tomorrow morning, or while we’re knotted together. If I wanted that, I could just talk to Clarice._

_Did I just admit I want to date this bunny? I don’t even know her name._

Nick’s reverie was interrupted when Judy jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

“See? The height difference is no big deal!” Before he could respond she planted her lips on his. Nick closed his eyes as he responded to her kiss. She was eager, her small tongue exploring and probing all of his teeth that she could reach. Nick returned the favor, his leathery tongue feeling out the strange, small mouth.

He became aware that she was lightly smacking the top of his head with one paw. His eyes snapped open to find the bunny staring back at him wide-eyed, her muzzle half enveloped in his jaws. They snapped apart and he gave her an embarrassed and apologetic look.

“He he, sorry about that. You see, when two foxes kiss, we usually turn and interlock. You know, long muzzles and all. I guess I just got sorta carried away.”

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered,” she replied, wiping saliva off her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. Ya know, this was all sort of a mistake, and-” He was grabbing her to put her down.

“Oh no, Fox, you’re not getting off that easy. Now kiss me properly and we’ll decide what to do next.” He tilted his head in confusion, only to feel the sensation of her lips pressing against his again. This time they took it slower, and Nick was very conscious not nearly eat the walking miracle girl whose butt he now gripped with both paws. It was a very nice butt, and he enjoyed the shivers that ran through her when he traced lines across it and her back with his claws.

After quite a while they broke apart, staring back at each other.

_Her eyes are even more beautiful up close._

_His eyes are even more beautiful up close._

Nick gently lowered Judy back to the ground. She kept looking at him.

“So, what now, Fox?”

“Now, I wanna get to know you, Carrots.” She giggled at the nickname, taking his paw as they headed to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick little one-shot that I wrote in one sitting this afternoon. I got inspired because I heard ‘Shut up and dance’ by WALK THE MOON again recently. That song always gets to me when I listen to it, and I got inspired to write a version of it with Nick and Judy. Plus, I needed a little break from my WIP fic since my lack of planning is really catching up to me in the current chapter. But mostly because I really love this song.


End file.
